Heart of Magic
by jazzie5566
Summary: Cleo has a secret past even she doesnt know about.This past leads to an encounter with really bad sorcerers who want to unlock that past and abilities.What happens when she learns that shes connected to Azalie and Orphen and a mysterious boy in her dreams
1. Chapter 1 GRAMPS!

HEY! I love Orphen and Cleo so I decided to make them my next vict- I mean... Something else other than what I was going to say he he *Sweat-drops*

~ Anyways I don't own any of the characters in the story ~

Cleo's P.O.V

" My poor aching feet," I say loudly just so Orphen would hear me, "I think my blisters have blisters."

I could see the anger marks all over Orphens face and it gave me some satisfaction. So I kept complaining for another half hour or so. I was concentrating so much on complaining i didn't pay attention to see what was in front of me. *WHAM*

" OWWW!" I yelled rubbing my poor, bruised nose.

I looked up to see Orphen with his fist raised in the air and anger marks all of him. I think I might have pushed him a little too far. _UH OH_

"WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST 5 SECONDS!" He yelled after turning around and glaring at me.

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M TIRED AND WANT TO REST SOMEWHERE I MEAN WE'VE BEEN WALKING FOR HOURS IN THIS STUPID FOREST WITH NO END!" I yelled really pissed off.

We were in a large forest that seemed like it would never end and Orphen said there was a village here. I wonder if he had noticed that the closest thing to a village here was an abandoned tree house we passed like 3 hours ago.

"Cleo just trust me I know where we're going," He said a lot calmer than before, "And we're almost there."

Right after he said that I felt it. I had this feeling in my gut. It felt so familiar yet so strange at the same time.

I walked forward as if in a trance. When I reached a gate I saw something but it was so blurry. As I tried to get closer Orphen stopped me.

"Cleo you can't go in there," He said his face completely serious.

"What in there is so bad I can't go in" I asked confusion probably covering my whole face.

"Nothing bad is in there it's just only sorcerers can get through the gate safely."

I was surprised. My eyes widened and I backed up from the gate a few feet.

"Why'd we come here then?" I asked still thoroughly confused

"Your tiny brain won't be able to comprehend the reason even if I told you." He said while turning back into his arrogant self.

Magic sweat-dropped and backed away from me and hid behind a tree then peeked to see what happened next.

I was so pissed. I mean beyond mad. So I stomped over to Orphen slapped him and stepped on his foot and started walking away.

"Fine!" I yelled, " Go in without me for all I care. I'll be out here with Leki in this stupid forest if you need me." I stuck out my tongue and went to the forest.

Normal P.O.V

"Master shouldn't we go after her?" Magic asked worriedly looking in the direction Cleo walked off in.

" She'll be fine for now," Orphen said, " I'll check on her later,but first I gotta talk to a friend in this village."

He walked into the gate knowing that Magic was following him and went straight to a building that was familiar even though he hadn't been there in a while.

"YO," Orphen yelled in the building which seemed to be a house, " GRAMPS YA HERE"

When an old man walked in Orphen walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back and a smile.

"Krylancelo it's great to see you." The old man said smiling.

Orphen's face went from smiling to serious in a second.

"Gramps," He said, " I heard a rumor that someone saw _**her **_again. Is it- is it true?"

The old mans smile turned into a grimace as he answered.

"I am sorry Krylancelo but I have seen hide nor hair of her in 5 years."

Orphens face went completely dejected. It looked like someone stabbed the one he loved in the heart a thousand times in front of him.

" It's O.k gramps," Orphen said with a sorrowful smile, " but would you mind giving us some more supplies we gotta leave really soon."

The old mans face seemed even sadder when he heard that.

"So soon but-"

"We have a girl outside the village waiting for us and I have to check on her." Orphen said seeming a little happier at the mention of cleo.

The old man nodded and guided to them small shop where they bought supplies.

" I shall walk with you both to the girl you speak of." The old man said suddenly.

Orphen looked confused and was about to ask why when the old man answered the unasked question.

"You will easily get lost with out a guide out there. I can easily bring you to your friend and meet her at the same time."

Magic was about to thank the old man when he thought about his name.

"I'm sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name" Magic said while scratching the back of his head.

"No I just didn't tell you,child," The man said, " I am Ulse also know as Elder Ulse leader of this village."

Magic was in shock he didn't know that about this man. H e thought he was just a regular shop keeper or something of the sort.

When that was done they headed out. Orphen and Magic had to be quick to keep up with Elder Ulse. After about 5 minutes of walking they found Cleo and Leki unconscious next to a tree.

"What do you think happened, Master" Magic asked looking at the two next to the tree.

But before Orphen could answer Cleo woke up. She looked weird like she was in a trance.

Cleo's P.O.V

What happened to me. All I remember is leaving Orphen and Magic near that gate then poof I wake up here.

I looked up to see Orphen and Magic looking at me with worried eyes. When I pass them I see and old man. He looks so familiar. I don't remember where i've seen him before. Orphen sees me looking at the old man.

"Cleo this is Elder Ulse," He says pointing at the man, " Elder this is Cleo"

Elder Ulse was studying me so intently I don't think he heard Orphen introduce me. It seemed really weird. But what shocked me was what he said next.

"A-AK-Akira!"


	2. Chapter 2 Flashback

I THOUGHT I WOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY I LIKE IT A LOT

OOOOO AND PLZ RATE AND REVIEW

O_O

_Replay:_

_What happened to me. All I remember is leaving Orphen and Magic near that gate then poof I wake up here._

_I looked up to see Orphen and Magic looking at me with worried eyes. When I pass them I see and old man. He looks so familiar. I don't remember where i've seen him before. Orphen sees me looking at the old man._

_"Cleo this is Elder Ulse," He says pointing at the man, " Elder this is Cleo"_

_Elder Ulse was studying me so intently I don't think he heard Orphen introduce me. It seemed really weird. But what shocked me was what he said next._

_"A-AK-Akira!"_

_Replay End:_

Everyones P.O.V

Cleo looked around at everything it seemed to dawn on her that the old man had called _**her **_Akira.

'Why does that sound so familiar though' She thought looking up at the man. Then she saw something.

Flashback/ vision:

_"Kyrlancelo, have you seen Akira? I'm supposed to be helping her train that crazy powerful magic of hers but she ran off again saying that my lessons were the capitol of boredom city." A 19 year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said looking at the 15 year old Orphen._

_"Sorry Valen but I havent seen her since she kicked me in the shin for telling that she was saying a spell wrong." Kyrlancelo said smiling up at the older boy._

_*Giggle*_

_Both Valen and Kyrlancelo stopped all movements and looked at the giggling bush. They looked at each other and quickly attacked the bush with there superior..._

_"TICKLE ATTACK" They said simultaniously jumping right into the bush._

_"STOP HAHAHA STOP HAHAHAHA COME ON HAHAHAH OK OK HAHA I SURRENDER." Akira said in between laughs._

_She was a 13 year blonde haired blue eyed girl and the younger sister of Valen. _

_"Onii-chan, why did you ask for Kyro-nii's help? That's not fair i was outnumbered!" Akira whined._

_All three looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_"Now what are you three laughing about?" A beautiful young woman said as she walked in on there laughing attack._

_Looking up at her the young girl answered._

_"Just the usual," She said smiling as she stood up, grabbed the young woman, and pulled her back down to the grass with her before saying in a loving tone, " Aza-nee."_

_Flashback/ vision end:_

Cleo woke up from the visions and saw the three men looking at her with worry and a tinge of curiosity.

The odd thing about her was her eyes. It looked as though her eyes went back to those of a child. No one expected what happened next.

*Giggle*

Orphen looked at her as though she were crazy. She looked up at him with a smile.

"What's wrong with you Kyro-nii?" Cleo asked

Orphen looked shocked by what she had called him and thought of what to do.

"A-Akira?" He asked looking at her.

"Of course silly. Who else could I be?" She said with another giggle.

Author notes

_**I wont be able to update my stories very often due to my troubles but I will be updating no matter how much sweat and tears I need to conjure up.**_


End file.
